


Adjacent

by blueraccoon



Series: Geometry [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraccoon/pseuds/blueraccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're done for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjacent

**Author's Note:**

> For my internet wife [](http://sanders.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sanders**](http://sanders.dreamwidth.org/) who requested Kyle/Travis. Tiny little ficlet taking place after Venn Diagram.

Kyle glances at the clock and sighs. Ten thirty, and the light's still on under Travis's door. He knocks perfunctorily and opens it. Travis, as expected, is working through a pile of papers on his desk, scribbling down notes in his ever-present notebook and occasionally glancing at the computer.

"Travis," Kyle says, leaning against the doorframe. "Bedtime."

"Five minutes," Travis says without looking up. "I'm almost done."

"You said that an hour ago," Kyle says matter-of-factly. "No more, you're done for the night." He adds a bit of steel to his voice, enough to make Travis look up at him.

"But I just have to--"

"It will still be there in the morning, and you need to get some sleep before then," Kyle says. "Bedtime. Now."

Travis gives Kyle a betrayed look. "I just--"

Kyle just looks at him. "Travis, if I have to carry you out of there, I will," he says. "So save your work and come to bed before that becomes necessary."

"Yes, Daddy," Travis says with a sigh and a pout. He quickly sorts the papers and shuts down his computer, coming around the desk. "Do we have time to soak in the hot tub before bed?"

"An hour ago I'd have said yes," Kyle says as they head upstairs. "Now, no. We do have time for a shower, if you'd like."

"I would," Travis says, kissing Kyle's cheek.

Under the water, Travis leans against Kyle with a sigh. "Oh, that feels good," he murmurs. "I've got a knot right at the base of my neck."

"Turn around," Kyle says, lifting his hands to Travis's shoulders. "Right here, isn't it," he murmurs, digging in with his thumbs.

"Mmhmm," Travis agrees.

"I want you on my table tomorrow," Kyle says, working out the knot. "One hour, don't argue with me."

"Yes, Daddy," Travis says meekly.

"Good boy," Kyle says, smiling. He kisses the spot behind Travis's ear. "Feel better now?" he asks.

Travis rolls his shoulders and his head. "Much," he says. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Kyle says, sliding his arms around Travis's waist to pull him close. "My boy," he murmurs.

"Yours," Travis murmurs back.

They finish showering and dry off with the huge soft bath sheets Travis insists on. Neither of them bother pulling on pajamas before crawling into bed. "Have to be at work by seven," Travis says sleepily, reaching over to set his alarm. "Bossman has a meeting with London folks."

"All right." Kyle gathers Travis in against him.

"You never told me how your conversation with Tony went," Travis says around a yawn, draping himself more comfortably over Kyle.

"Oh, fine," Kyle says. "The party went well, from what he said."

"Bout time," Travis mumbles. "David deserves better."

Kyle runs his fingers up and down Travis's spine. "David loves him," he says.

"Christian thought he loved James, too," Travis points out.

"Travis." Kyle tips Travis's chin up to look at him. "That was an entirely different situation."

Travis sighs. "I know. I shouldn't have said that. Do you think Tony loves David?"

"I do," Kyle says. "Whether he'll admit it or not is another matter, but the emotion's there."

"At least there's that," Travis says, tucking his head into the crook of Kyle's neck.

"Go to sleep," Kyle says, still petting Travis. "We can discuss this more tomorrow."

"Mmm." Travis is already mostly asleep, Kyle knows, and in another minute his breathing evens out and Kyle hears the soft snuffle that means he's out cold.

He keeps up the gentle caresses until Travis sighs and turns over in his sleep, sprawling out over the edge of the bed. Kyle stretches and settles down under the covers, letting himself drift off.


End file.
